The Legacy Collection: The Lion King
The Legacy Collection: The Lion King is a two-disc soundtrack featuring the songs from the original motion picture soundtrack, 30 minutes of previously unreleased score, and liner notes by Don Hahn and Academy Award-winning composer Hans Zimmer. It is the first release of a line-up of collective CDs known as the "Legacy Collection" attributed to classic Disney films, and was released on June 24, 2014. Track listing The official track listing follows: Disc One # "Circle of Life" - 3:59 #:Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice, Performed by Carmen Twillie, African Vocals by Lebo M # "Didn't Your Mother Tell You Not to Play With Your Food" - 2:08 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "We Are All Connected" - 3:02 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "Hyenas in the Pride Land" - 3:50 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" - 2:51 #:Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice, Performed by Jason Weaver with Rowan Atkinson and Laura Williams # "Elephant Graveyard" - 4:48 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "I Was Just Trying to Be Brave" - 2:16 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "Be Prepared" - 3:40 #:Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice, Performed by Jeremy Irons with Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, and Jim Cummings # "Simba, It's to Die For" - 0:48 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "Stampede" - 3:22 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "Mufasa Dies" - 3:27 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "If You Ever Come Back We'll Kill You" - 1:38 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "Bowling for Buzzards" - 0:30 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "Hakuna Matata" - 4:08 #:Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice, Performed by Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella with Jason Weaver and Joseph Williams # "We Gotta Bone to Pick With You" - 1:08 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "Kings of the Past" - 2:48 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "Nala, Is It Really You?" - 4:11 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" - 2:52 #:Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice, Performed by Joseph Williams and Sally Dworsky with Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella and Kristle Edwards # "Remember Who You Are" - 7:48 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "This Is My Home" - 2:45 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "The Rightful King" - 11:40 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer Disc Two # "The Morning Report" #:Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice, Performed by James Earl Jones, Jeff Bennett, and Evan Saucedo # "Warthog Rhapsody" - 3:53 #:Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice, Performed by Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella # "We Are All Connected" (Score Demo) #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "I Was Just Trying to Be Brave" (Score Demo) #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "Stampede" (Score Demo) #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "This Is My Home" (Score Demo) #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "The Rightful King" (Score Demo) #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer # "Circle of Life" (Instrumental Demo) #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer #"Circle of Life" – 4:51 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Elton John #"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" – 3:36 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Elton John #"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" – 3:59 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Elton John Differences from previous releases * The mix for this version of the soundtrack differs greatly from the older releases. Jay Rifkin had mixed the original version of the soundtrack for the film, but for this release, Hans Zimmer asked Alan Meyerson to remix the score, bringing many previously-unheard elements forward. * "We Are All Connected" features the insert that uses the Busa theme as it appears in the film. * "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" has both Nala and Simba singing the line "No one saying 'See here'" - in the previous releases, only Nala sang it. In addition, it leads in from the previous track, "Hyenas In The Pride Lands". * "Hakuna Matata" is longer than the previous album release, as it presents the film version of the song. * "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" leads in from "Nala, Is It Really You?" and leads out to the next track, "Remember Who You Are". * "This Is My Home" features "Hawaiian War Chant" at the end. * "The Rightful King" includes a previously-unheard chorus singing in Swahili as Simba rises to Pride Rock. Gallery 10730099_656596141121392_7362183064660039452_n.png|The Legacy Collection: Circle Of Life 10730099_656596147788058_7104893574220459702_n.png|The Legacy Collection: Circle Of Life 10438165_656596564454683_2943381045944965298_n.png|The Legacy Collection: Circle Of Life 10730099_656596134454726_97329144350731041_n.png|The Legacy Collection: Circle Of Life 10441967_656596594454680_6252562187958190131_n.png|The Legacy Collection: I Just Can't Wait To Be King 10730099_656596137788059_3129186109989751634_n.png|The Legacy Collection: I Just Can't Wait To Be King 10730099_656596144454725_6504675388451343875_n.png|The Legacy Collection: Be Prepared 10513300_656596787787994_4523872147889269726_n.png|The Legacy Collection: Be Prepared 10660252_656596521121354_2949707124032387638_n.png|The Legacy Collection: Hakuna Matata 10151393_656596554454684_1852714330953479177_n.png|The Legacy Collection: Hakuna Matata 10703807_656596514454688_4771167061336610892_n.png|The Legacy Collection: Can You Feel The Love Tonight 10702006_656596537788019_745224440500976448_n.png|The Legacy Collection Legacy Collection - Exclusive Full Art.png|The Legacy Collection - Lorelay Bove (exclusive cover extended) References Category:Albums